storythievesfandomcom-20200214-history
Owen Conners
Hey everybody reading the book! Don't worry, the Magister doesn't have to die now! I saved him! He's going to be okay! You're ''welcome!"'' ----Owen, in complete disregard of Bethany's rules to not interfere with the plot or characters. Owen Conners, a main character in the Story Thieves story, was just a normal middle school student, bored in math class, and dreaming of adventures he thought he'd never have. That is, until he met Bethany, a half-fictional girl, who changes his world with her unlikely friendship. He launched from nerdy twelve-year-old to heroic twelve-year-old, saving the fictional and non-fictional world time and time again alongside his numerous friends. From impersonating the magician Kiel Gnomenfoot, to battling against his fictional counterpart, to being trapped in a prison beyond time and space, Owen got everything he's ever wished for: something interesting. For his fictional version of him see Fowen History Pre-Series Until the events of Story Thieves, Owen lived a fairly uneventful life. Relatively friendless, he found solace in reading books, particularly books like the Kiel Gnomenfoot series. His love of books likely was inherited from his mother, a librarian, whose library is one in which Owen spent much of his time doing homework, working at the front desk, and helping out wherever he could. This library in question is where Owen first witnesses Bethany's extraordinary powers, and after this encounter, Owen's humdrum life drastically changes. Story Thieves Appearance Light brown hair and brown eyes. He believes one arm is slightly longer than the other, although it is unlikely. He is described many times as an ordinary-looking boy with a goofy smile. Special Abilities In Story Thieves: Secret Origins, Quanterian cyborg Charm Mentum gives Owen, Gwen, and Bethany special abilities using science. From Secret Origins until a certain point in Worlds Apart, Owen's superpower is that he can speed up his own time, and the personal time of anyone else he touches. If he had a normal heart, it is possible that he would have died of heart failure, but near the end of Story Thieves (book one) he receives a robotic heart in Quanterium. However, all Quanterian science fails horrifically in the real world, and since his running abilities make it worse, from Worlds Apart to the end of the book, he barely uses the speed racing ability at all. That is why Owen switches bodies with Fowen so his heart failures stop. He has read virtually every book in his mother's library, giving him the knowledge to guess plot twists and recognize characters. Also known for saying the most awkward thing possible at the worst possible time- although when lives are at stake, he is known for coming through any and every obstacle (fear, anger, Fowen, etc). Facts * VERY Awkward * Had a try at writing at the beginning of Secret Origins, but stopped when Nobody warned him against doing so * Has possibly read every book available (unless it was a mystery book) * Received a fictional cat (Spike) at the end of Stolen Chapters * has a robotic heart (book one) * Brave * Loyal * His room looks like a book graveyard (OOF dah books) * Hates math * Lived through some of Kiel's life(book 1) * Calls fictional self Fowen * Believes one arm is longer than the other * Often described going into a book "like brownie batter" Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Nonfictional Characters Category:Stubs Category:Protagonists